BuildAChappy
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Its late pardon me... Its Rukia birthday, and when someone introduces her to the bliss of building stuff animals will it be the death of Ichigo? Read the summery is horrid


A/N;; Yay my second story that is hitting me from looking at an add. I don't know if its been done yet but I find this idea funny and if it has been taken I apologize I'm not trying to steal. The idea just seemed to cute to pass up ^^ Cheer!

Disclaimer;; I will never own Bleach… However when I own Tite Kubo I will then in turn own Bleach… Mina-Chan to the Batmobile!!!

Mina-Chan: [Blank look as she is dragged off] Don't forget to review Emmie-Chan is trying hard… [Is handed fifty bucks and smiles] Have fun reading!

EDIT;; I noticed a few spelling errors and such. I've decided to clean them up.

*******

It was January 14th this meant one thing… Rukia was now one year older and while Rukia herself wasn't making a big deal out of it, everyone at school was showering her with gifts. Ichigo himself hadn't actually put any thought into a gift. He had been told not to get anything and here he was being shown up by many of his closest friends… Not that he cared, nope they could buy her diamond rings if they all wanted she was spoiled enough living with him forcing him to buy that Chappy crap.

School went strangely smooth, no hollows until they actually got home. Dispatching it with ease, for its power level left much to be desired on its end, Yuzu walked in on Rukia opening some of the gifts she was told to put away at school. Yuzu looked excited "Why do you have all those gifts is it your birthday?" Rukia looked up and nodded breaking a piece of chocolate she had gotten and handing it to the younger girl who took it and with a quick "Arigato"

"It is my birthday, I figured everyone either didn't know or forgot… Fooled me." She said with held back glee. She was never allowed to have this much fun back at the soul society. She was 'royal' and she needed to act it, or so she had been told. She wasn't really into acting royal but around her brother her urge to please him increased, here she wasn't around and she could act any way she wanted.

Yuzu then heard her sister and father come into the room. All knew what was coming… Karin dreaded it, "ITS MY THIRD DAUGHTERS BIRTHDAY!" He clapped his hands together like a seal and started to bounce over to Rukia. "My dear third daughter! We shall celebrate your birthday with a trip to… Build a Bear!" Rukia blinked twice, what was that? Isshin took the coupon out and started dancing.

"Dad give her some breathing room…" Said Ichigo with his back leaning against his doorframe. Rukia fought the urge to ask Ichigo what Build a Bear was and was glad she didn't as he told her anyways, this was she didn't look stupid… However the way he said it made her feel so.

"You go into a shop, you pick a unstuffy animal, you stuff it, add a heart or something like that, then you can add random noises, then you sow it up, name it and get to dress it." He said in an annoyed voice just picturing his sisters, father, and Rukia doing that damn dance… Oh god save him, he wasn't going, nope he was NOT going…

*******

What the hell was he doing here!? Children of both genders and all ages dashed around picking animals, stuffing them, doing that retarded dance, and then picking the outfits… He sighed and after scratching his head he placed his hands in his pockets and followed his sister and his idiotic father. Yuzu picked a cat, Karin picked a dog, Isshin picked a monkey, which was ironic and then… Of course Rukia picked the rabbit.

He sighed and watched everyone repeat the process he had just saw. He tried not to break out laughing at everyone doing the spin around dance… He was glad he wasn't being forced into this… Yes he would have gone insane if he had to do that dance. Watching as everyone started buying clothes he noticed Rukia glancing at him… That didn't worry him, what did was he grin. He scowled and tried to appear calm as she came over. She then broke out into a grin.

"Which pair looks better on this dress?" The bunny was already dressed and was in Rukia's arms. Rukia however forced him to hold him and flashed two pairs of panties in front of his face. His face lost his scowl and he started to resemble a fish singing to a broken record. Rukia got the reaction she wanted and nodded. "Right the pink bunnies then. Thank you Kurosaki-Kyun" She said in her annoying schoolgirl voice adding a little cute y into the mix just to piss him off.

Ichigo snapping out of it stormed over to his sisters who were already naming their creatures. "Ichigo what should I name mine?" Yuzu asked serious about the namesake of her newest friend. Ichigo shrugged and scowled. "Iunno…" Karin grinned as she looked at her Husky, which was dressed in soccer garb. She printed out the birth certificate and Ichigo caught the name. Kai… Heh Kon was going to be pissed.

Yuzu still having trouble looked at Rukia. "What should I name my little black kitty…?" She seemed really serious. Rukia who also just finished smiled. "How about Yuroichi." Yuzu blinked twice and smiled. "OH! That's a good name, arigato!" Yuzu now finished also asked what Rukia named her rabbit and Ichigo waited and waited and then right as she said it, with a grin he spoke the name at the same time "Chappy" he said the obvious, while she said "Rukia", she was naming the bunny after herself. However Ichigo's mocking her caused Rukia to glare at him. She then looked at Isshin who had now finished as well. "Kurosaki-Sama what did you name yours?" Rukia asked curiously.

Isshin grinned at his monkey who was dressed just like an actress. "I am naming her Masaki!" His three children gabe blank looks… Rukia sweat dropped for a moment before petting the now fake sobbing father. "I think it's a… Nice name…" Ichigo muttered under his breath before turning to leave. Isshin now all hyper again, paid and took them to lunch. Two hours later Rukia then at that point while walking up the steps, Ichigo didn't have a friend like everyone else did. "Ichigo why didn't you make anything?" Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "And do that weird dance, no thanks."

Rukia then upset carefully with love placed Chappy on his pillow causing Ichigo to mutter something. Snapping her head to look over her shoulder she glared. "Be nice…" He grumbled out "I will never go there again" and then with surprised found himself in the hell again…

"How the hell did this happen twice?!" He yelled cursing obscenities under his breath causing him to get a kick in the shin and a finger to the lip from Rukia, which caused him to blush. Before he had a chance to ask he was tossed a red bear. "What the he-" Before he could speak Rukia pushed him towards the stuffing machine. The lady working smiled at the couple. "Alright dear, which one is making the friend today?" Rukia smiled with glee and pointed to the horrified Ichigo who was now being told to hold the bear still and tell when it was stuffed to perfection.

He did so with a scowl and then he was dragged off to the sowing station… He was forced to dance; he was able to get Rukia to do it with him so he didn't at least look like an idiot by himself… Sighing with relief now that the most horrible part was over he was forced to sit down and enter all the information. At first he looked clueless… Name and gender, he had no idea what to name the fluffy bear in his lap or if he should make it female or male… Technically male seeing female would be one of those ewww you have a stuffed girlfriend but then again… Didn't that make him gay?

As he spaced out Rukia had leaned over his shoulder and started typing in the information. She named it Strawberry, made its gender male, and printed it out. Ichigo blushed as he felt Rukia finish up over his shoulder… He then noticed what happened to cause her to go over his shoulder… Crap she did everything for him. Looking at the birth certificate he sighed. Name: Strawberry, Gender: Male, Birthday: Jan,14th, 200*, and then the signature of the one giving out the adoptee. He sighed oh well at least it was over… Oh crap no it wasn't he didn't have clothes for it. Much to his surprise Rukia had already paid and was coming towards him. "Don't worry I got an idea. Maybe you'll actually like the bear if I do this."

Ichigo confused sighed and took the bear home. He felt bad seeing it only had a pair of boxers on and was now sitting next to Rukia's "Chappy" clone… His pillow was turning into a stuffed animal's haven. Kon interesting checked the plushies out. Looking at the bear he grinned. "I'm cooler…" Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "No, no your not." Kon looked like he was about to fight back when Karin carrying Kai called for Ichigo. "Dinner is ready." She looked at her brother strangely for he had forced Kon next to the two other animals on his bed. "Rukia…" He simply said blaming it on her. Karin nodded slowly and backed away muttering "Kai, Ichigo's gone nuts…" Kon hearing the name flipped. "I'm real and can talk and the name I get is Kon but that thing gets a cool name! No fair!" Ichigo just threw him across the room before getting up to get his dinner.

Rukia ate quickly and then claimed she was tired and ran back into the girl's room. Isshin looked worried but the three 'spawn' just shrugged it off. Yuzu seemed a bit worried but had to start doing the dishes. Ichigo not caring much went to his room; he grabbed a manga and started to read it. Yuzu called for her brother to help carry a big patient into the clinic and with that he got up and left his room, a moment later Rukia snuck in.

She undressed her stuffed animal, and then redressed it in another outfit; she then dressed the bear as well. Sneaking out she waited to see his reaction. Not caring about the stuffed animals in the first place it took him awhile to notice. Only when he went to bed, was he notice the two stuffed animals were still sitting on his pillow… Wearing shinigami garb... He couldn't help but crack a smile. The bear had a tiny Zangetsu on its back and actually looked rather bad ass under that cheesy smile.

He looked at the rabbit and grinned it had the same outfit only it held Sode no Shirayuki. He couldn't help but feel that the build a bear experience wasn't the bad… Rukia startled him by taking the rabbit Rukia from him and hugging it. "See told you I could make you like it. Well I had fun thank you." She said as she stood on her tipy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then heard Yuzu calling her name and she danced out the door. "Goodnight Ichigo."

He blushed at the slight contact and then cooled down as he picked up the stuffed toy. It did look cool, and she was right, he did like it… Putting it in the corner of his bed against the backboard and the wall. He smiled to himself as he relaxed down and started to drift off. While he enjoyed himself hell would need to freeze over and the devil give out free ice skating lessons before he went back however… Never again would he do that damnable dance.

END~ 3

A/N;; I tried to avoid making it to cheesy. I tried to focus more on the humor then romance. I couldn't bring Rukia to do anything more then kiss his cheek but he seems happy enough. ^^

I had this happen in a way. It wasn't Isshin who suggested it, I didn't get to go back and help a friend but I did get to go on my birthday with a good friend. I was tempted to name the rabbit Chappy but eh, that would be too predictable. I hope people enjoyed and review ^^ make me feel special.

Do a good job and I might make another good story. =P


End file.
